DEMAM BATU AKIK
by cangcimen
Summary: Ketika sang suami mulai terpedaya oleh kecantikan batu-batu akik yang halus nan kinclong, inilah saatnya Uchiha Sakura bilang: "Bahaya!" / [oneshot] [semi-canon] [fluff]


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: semi-canon, fluffiness, plotless, less-conflict, undetected typo(s), ooc, alur terlalu cepat.

I've warned you, guys.

Ketika sang suami mulai terpedaya oleh kecantikan batu-batu akik yang halus dan kinclong, inilah saatnya Uchiha Sakura bilang: "Bahaya!"

Untuk #NulisRandom2015 hari keempatbelas (bagian iii)

...

 **i.**

Uchiha Sakura memutar bola matanya pelan-pelan, lalu berkedip sekali. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa khawatir kepalanya bakal mengembung dan pecah setiap kali melihat suaminya. Tapi yang membucit itu perutnya, bukan kepalanya. Jadi dia tidak perlu takut isi kepalanya akan tercecer di lantai rumahnya. Mungkinkah bawaan bayi yang dikandungnya? Biasanya saat ibu sedang hamil, hormon menjadi tidak stabil. Sakura mendengus keras.

Embusan napas yang kuat itu bagaikan sebuah kode, bahwa Sakura butuh diperhatikan lebih daripada batu-batu jelek itu. Dari mana sih suaminya dapat bongkahan-bongkahan kecil batu itu? Seingatnya Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang kurang pergaulan, jarang mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu heran melihat suaminya mulai mengaktifkan Sharingan di mata kanannya yang tidak tertutupi rambut, "Kenapa harus pakai Sharingan?" katanya kesal saat Sasuke seperti memelototi batu berwarna hijau dengan penuh nafsu. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar, sih. "Dilihat dengan cara biasa juga bisa, 'kan." Sakura seperti berbicara sendiri karena pria itu tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. "Jangan-jangan kamu mau pakai _genjutsu_ ya." helaan napas terdengar. "Itu 'kan cuma batu."

Sasuke masih bergeming, entah terlalu serius atau apa. Sekarang dia mulai memeriksa bongkahan batu lainnya yang berbeda warna dengan saksama, angin yang berembus lembut tidak dipedulikannya.

Saat ini sepasang suami-istri itu sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Uchiha, bersantai. Terlihat pakaian-pakaian yang sedang digantung di tali jemuran berjejer dengan rapi, karena baru saja Sasuke dengan _suka_ _rela_ (ya, ya, dipaksa) membantu istrinya yang sedang hamil melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kamu tidak bosan?" tanya Sakura sambil memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Rambutnya yang berwarna _abnormal_ bergoyang lembut saat ia mendongak.

Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan batu-batunya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban, seperti berkomat-kamit, membuat pria dengan satu tangan itu mendapat pelototan dari istrinya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, kemudian bilang bahwa dia akan membuat teh, dan segera pergi menuju dapur.

Sakura dibuat terkejut saat kembali ke teras belakang rumahnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh, dia melihat mata suaminya mengeluarkan darah, yang adalah efek dari Amaterasu. Ternyata Sasuke sedang membakar salah satu bongkahan batu alam itu.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa dibakar, Bodoh!" kata Sakura kasar, kelepasan. Buru-buru dia meletakkan nampan di atas meja teras dan beringsut mendekati suaminya.

Sakura melihat api hitam itu mulai menyusut secara perlahan dan akhirnya menghilang tak berbekas, menyisakan batu hangus yang berwarna kehitaman. Rupanya Sasuke sudah menarik Amaterasu miliknya. "Kupikir kalau dibakar akan terjadi sesuatu," kata pria itu dengan wajah datar. "ternyata malah gosong."

Sakura tertawa kecil sekaligus ngeri. Ternyata walaupun suaminya berusaha mengikuti perkembangan zaman, hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus. Mungkin lebih baik pria itu menjadi orang yang kuno saja.

Tapi ada kala di mana Sakura menyesali suaminya yang kurang pergaulan. Kirim kabar saat ada misi saja alih-alih lewat ponsel dengan fitur _e-mail_ , pria itu malah mengiriminya surat melalui burung elang.

Ibu yang sedang hamil enam bulan itu menyodorkan satu cangkir teh. "Mungkin hal yang kaubutuhkan adalah berguru pada Naruto." kata Sakura saat suaminya menerima minuman. "Lihat saja, dia pakai cincin batu akik sampai kesepuluh jarinya. Aku heran, jangan-jangan jari kakinya juga dia pasangi cincin." Sakura tertawa saat dia berhasil duduk di kursi teras.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam menyetujui, "dia selalu gosok batu setiap kami bertemu." ujarnya sebelum menghirup teh.

Sakura hanya tidak tahu saja, mungkin dia akan semakin jengkel karena keesokan harinya, Sasuke menjadi sejuta kali lebih menyebalkan.

...

 **ii.**

Gosok, gosok, gosok.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Gosok, gosok.

"Sasuke- _kuuun_ ,"

Gosok, gosok, gosok, gosok.

"Sasuke- _kooooi_ ,"

Gosok— berhenti. "Hn." gosok, gosok.

"Ih, Sasuke- _kun_ enggak asyik. Mainnya batu terus!"

Kemarin, setelah Sakura bilang kalau Sasuke perlu berguru pada Naruto, pria itu benar-benar melakukannya. Dia langsung pamitan dan pergi ke kantor Hokage dengan membawa berbongkah-bongkah batu yang dia simpan di dalam tasnya.

Dan saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke tengah berada di teras belakang rumahnya, sedang menggosok batu-batu yang lebih kecil ke permukaan ampelas kulit —yang dia dapat dari Naruto. Seperti kemarin pula, istrinya yang sedang berbadan dua juga turut menemaninya sambil minum teh dan makan beberapa kudapan kecil.

Entah sudah berapa lama suara gesekan terdengar di udara. Sasuke masih betah duduk lesehan di teras rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, menggosok dan sesekali meneliti batu kecil berwarna hijau itu dengan jurus mata andalannya.

"Efek dunia yang terlalu damai begini ya," Sakura menggumam di sela-sela kunyahan kue kering cokelat kesukaannya. " _chakra_ jadi terbuang sia-sia." lanjutnya saat melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan lagi.

"Ya sudah, anak ini kita namakan Akik saja ya," tangan Sakura mengelus perut buncitnya, heran dengan suaminya yang berusaha keras membuat batu berwarna hijau itu menjadi halus dan mengkilap. "Uchiha Akik, hm... lumayan." lanjutnya sambil tertawa atas leluconnya sendiri.

"Sarada." gosok, gosok, gosok.

"Hm? Kamu mau salad?" Sakura bertanya heran.

"Sarada nama yang bagus." gosok, gosok, gosok.

"Hah! Kaunamai putriku dengan nama makanan?" Sakura protes, tapi kemudian dia terlihat gembira karena si suami mau ikut menamai anaknya juga. "Uchiha Sarada. Hm ... malah terdengar lezat." lanjutnya sambil menggumam, lalu dia memakan kue keringnya lagi.

...

Hari demi hari dilewatkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan menggosok batu, terkadang dia menjalani misi-misi ringan dari Hokage, menuruti kemauan istrinya yang sedang ngidam, atau melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Semuanya dia lakukan dengan senang hati (dan terkadang paksaan karena Sakura yang ngidam makan wortel dan tomat di pagi buta akan menjadi lebih pemaksa). Tidak terasa perut istrinya sudah semakin besar karena sudah hampir memasuki bulan kesembilan.

"Enggak gosok batu lagi?" tanya Sakura suatu hari pada suaminya, dia sedang menggoreng ikan makarel dengan tepung untuk makan malam.

Sebuah gelengan didapat Sakura sebagai jawaban, "Sudah hampir jadi, tinggal digosok dan—" selanjutnya Sasuke menjelaskan proses pembuatan mata cincin batu akik yang berhubungan dengan rendaman air hujan, warna-warna yang akan timbul, ampelas kulit yang bagus, sampai cara menggosok batu yang benar.

"Wah, benarkah?" mata hijau _shamrock_ Sakura berbinar mendengar penuturan sang suami yang sebenarnya banyak yang tidak wanita itu mengerti. "Mau lihat, dong!"

"Nanti saja kalau sudah waktunya."

"Dasar pelit." Sakura berbisik saat dia menghidangkan makan malam di meja makan rumahnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sedang membaca koran menoleh, "Aa, aku dengar itu."

"Hehe,"

...

 **iii**.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , anak kita cantik sekali." Sakura berujar lemah penuh kepuasan saat dia menggendong anaknya. Setelah sepasang suami-istri Uchiha itu selesai dengan makan malam mereka, tiba-tiba bayi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari perut ibunya hari itu juga.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Pria yang kini sudah menjadi seorang ayah itu sangat bahagia. Anak pertama yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya lahir ke dunia dengan selamat. Dengan rambut dan mata yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya, hitam legam seperti batu oniks.

Batu ... Sasuke jadi teringat akan suatu hal. Buru-buru dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan menyodorkannya, membuat istrinya terkejut.

"Ini, mungkin akan belum muat, tapi ... ini jenisnya _Black_ _Opal_."

"Aaa, ini yang kamu bikin, 'kan? Sasuke- _kun_ ... ini untukku?" Sakura tertawa geli saat dia menerima benda yang ternyata adalah cincin batu akik berwarna hitam. Dia langsung mencobanya. Bayinya yang tertidur pulas masih ada di gendongannya. "Muat, kok ... eh, kekecilan malah."

"Bukan, yang itu untuk anak kita. Berikan padanya saat jarinya cukup muat," Dia berkata sambil membelai rambut halus anaknya. "kautahu sendiri aku akan menjalani misi rahasia."

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. "Ah, kamu. Masa istri sendiri gak dikasih, sih. Selama tiga bulan ini aku tidak diacuhkan suami yang gosok batu akik terus." Dia menyindir suaminya terang-terangan.

Sasuke kembali merogoh kantong celananya. "Hn," gumaman khas Sasuke terdengar saat dia memakaikan cincin batu akik lain ke tangan istrinya, warna hijau. "Yang ini untukmu, aku membeli batu mentahnya dari Naruto. Giok."

Ibu muda yang tadi cemberut langsung tertawa lebar dan mencoba memeluk anak dan suaminya. Dia tidak peduli dengan batu akik yang tidak terlalu bagus itu, tapi dia sangat menghargai usaha Sasuke yang diketahuinya sangat gigih untuk membuatnya.

"Aku sayang Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn." Adalah balasan dari yang tercintanya.

"Anak kita jadi dinamakan Akik, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukan dan memegang pundak istrinya, mata hitam dan Rinnegan yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu kini berkilat jenaka, tatapan yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. "Uchiha Sarada nama yang bagus."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Iya ... juga terdengar sangaaat lezat." dia kembali memeluk suami dan anaknya. "Aku jadi lapar,"

"Hn."

* * *

 ** _OWARI_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **OMAKE: BEHIND THE SCENES**_

* * *

 _ **Bagian i | Take 1**_

Sasuke: masa aku harus pake Amaterasu untuk bakar batu, Bu Sutradara?! Buang-buang chakra aja! *ngamuk*

Bu Sutradara: harus, Sasuke Sayang, demi tuntutan cerita! *pukul Sasuke pake gulungan naskah*

Sasuke: aku bakar saja rambutmu! *mangekyou sharingan*

Bu Sutradara: kaumau aku pecat, hah?! Terus anak dan istrimu makan apa nanti?!

Sasuke: *diem*

* * *

 _ **Bagian iii | Take 4**_

Sakura: anak kita jadi dinamakan Akik, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: *lepasin pelukan* Uchiha Sarada nama yang bagus. *nyium bibir Sakura*

Bu Sutradara: _CUT_! _CUT_! ITU GAK ADA DI SKRIP OY, MAS!.LEPAS! INI _RATE_ -NYA MAU K! *Bu Sutradara lempar kertas naskah*

*SasuSaku terus ciuman lebih panas*

Bu Sutradara: o-oy! Udahan oy! Ah! Dasar penganten baru! *terpaksa naikkin _rate_ jadi T*

* * *

 ** _Break_  
**

Sakura: *gendong Sarada yang nangis* aduh, ini udah mau _shoot_ ya? Bu Sutradara, Sarada gak mau berhenti nangis nih. Kayaknya lapar.

Bu Sutradara: ya udah kamu tenangin dulu, coba kamu kasih ASI dulu di belakang.

Sasuke: *nyeletuk dari jauh* aku juga lapar, Sakura! Minta dong!

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N**

I-ini apaan? Huhuu X"DD

Saya buatnya tiga bagian di hari yang berbeda karena waktu itu untuk nulis random :3

Dan gak paham juga soal batu2 akik, tapi maksain publish dengan pengetahuan seadanya :'D /kemudiandishannaro


End file.
